goldbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hinata Hyuga
"I will never go back on my word… Because that too is my nindō, my ninja way!" Summary Hinata Uzumaki (うずまきヒナタ, Uzumaki Hinata, née Hyūga (日向)) is a kunoichi and the former heiress of the Hyūga clan. Because of her meek disposition, her father doubted that she was suited for the responsibilities of leading the clan, much less life as a ninja, leading him to disinherit her. Nonetheless, Hinata persevered and from observation of Naruto Uzumaki especially, Hinata found both an example to follow to be more assertive, and a person to love. Through her membership with Team 8, she sought to become strong enough to change herself, if even a little at a time. A few years after the war, Hinata married Naruto and eventually had two children with him. Part I Hinata Destructive Power Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Speed Feats: Trades blows with Neji, being the first to land a significant blow against Neji. Continues to lead the fight, pushing Neji back. Despite major damage, still able to fight Neji. Strength Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Durability Feats: Tanks a direct blow to the heart from Neji. Despite major damage, still able to fight Neji. Tanks a major blow to her head from Neji. Survives a powerful attack to the chest. Gets up despite being battered by Neji. Survives her heart being critically damaged throughout her fight with Neji. Stamina Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Range Feats: Her Byakugan can see a kilometer away. Intelligence Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Powers and Abilities: Her Byakugan allows her to see through objects. Uses the Gentle Fist fighting style, targeting the enemy chakra system to shut down their ability to fight. Gear: "Feat with links or scans" Weaknesses: "Feat with links or scans" Other Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Pre-War Hinata Destructive Power Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Speed Feats: Surprises Pain. Closes the distance on Pain, engaging him in CQC. Strength Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Durability Feats: Survives Almighty Push and then being stabbed with Black Receiver. Stamina Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Range Feats: Finds Sasuke ten kilometers away in a moment. Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Detects Kabuto from behind. Finds Obito after he uses Kamui. Can now focus her chakra into the Twin Lion Fists. Gear: "Feat with links or scans" Weaknesses: "Feat with links or scans" Other Feats: Her supposed death causes Naruto to go berserk. War Arc Hinata Destructive Power Feats: Destroys the Wood Release spear that almost hits Naruto. Boosted by Kurama's chakra, her air palm is able to blast back the hands of the Ten Tails. Speed Feats: Blocks Naruto from getting hit by a Wood Release attack. Strength Feats: A division of Hyuga are able to block one of the Ten Tails' hands. Incapacitates a Ten Tails clone with her 64 Palms. Durability Feats: Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Can fire off a blast of air pressure. Fixes Naruto's dislocated shoulder. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Talk no Jutsus Naruto out of his despair from Neji's death. The Last Destructive Power Feats: Damages the Tenseigan with her Twin Lion Fists. The combination of Hinata's Hamura enhanced Twin Lion Fists and Naruto's Rasengan blows up the Tenseigan. Speed Feats: Fights a few of Toneri's puppets. Strength Feats: Durability Feats: Tanks Toneri's wind blast that destroyed part of the moon. Stamina Feats: Shares her Hamura chakra with Naruto. Restores Naruto after his chakra is sapped. Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Uses her Byakugan to find the Tenseigan. Now has Hamura's chakra and Six Paths. Gear: Weaknesses: Forgets that she can literally walk on walls despite it being a basic fucking ability every ninja learns as a kid. Other Feats: Respect Threads, Links, and References